


Сон разума

by SmokingSnake, WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Healing Sex, M/M, Nightmares, Other, PWP, Tentacles, hurt-comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: Краткий мастер-класс по избавлению от эротических кошмаров имени П. Смерти.
Relationships: Kraken/Rafen, Mephiston/Rafen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Сон разума

**Author's Note:**

> Порно, бессюжетное и беспощадное. Целительный хуй Мефистона, недоизнасилование тентаклями в лучших традициях хентая. Написано по артам: [Неприемлемо](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224152) и [Кошмары](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224212)

… Он снова тонул. Мутная вода заполняла доспехи, окружала со всех сторон, тянула вниз, на дно, все дальше и дальше от крохотного проблеска света. Тело не слушалось; руки, которыми он пытался грести в тщетной попытке всплыть, ощущались чужеродными, словно наспех прикрученные протезы.  
Чем глубже он погружался, тем меньше света оставалось вокруг. Вода стала темной, вязкой, как порченая кровь; она больше не забиралась под доспех, выискивая малейшие щели — теперь Рафен стал един с водой, пропитался ей, дрейфовал сквозь нее в сумрачную неизвестность.  
Первое мягкое прикосновение к ноге заставило его от неожиданности дернуться, сбрасывая с себя оцепенение. Вода всколыхнулась в легких, Рафен закашлялся, мучительно пытаясь глотнуть воздуха, но вокруг была только густая, похожая на слизь, жидкость.  
И щупальца. Где-то среди этой тьмы были щупальца кракена, утащившего его сюда.  
Рафен снова почувствовал прикосновение — на этот раз более сильное, уверенное. Он попытался отплыть, сбить с себя скользкие отростки, но добился только того, что они обвили его запястья, развели руки в стороны, словно подвешивая его на кресте.  
Щупальца проникли под доспех, вспороли его с пугающей легкостью, будто он был бумажным. Сквозь воду в ушах Рафен едва смог услышать скрежет рвущегося керамита. Это должно было быть больно — вот так, походя, вырывать контакты из разъемов — но он не чувствовал ничего, кроме обволакивающей мягкости воды и настойчивых, странно будоражащих прикосновений. С отстраненным спокойствием Рафен подумал, что, наверное, уже давно должен был умереть на этой тронутой варпом планете, захлебнуться этой странной, порченой водой, быть съеденным этим жутким монстром из глубин…  
К его удивлению, он чувствовал себя невероятно живым.  
Очередное щупальце прочертило кончиком дорожку от ключицы вниз, к животу, и Рафен поежился. Ощущение не было неприятным: касание оказалось на удивление легким, плавным, даже… нежным? Щупальце спустилось ниже, обвилось вокруг бедра, чуть сжало и развернулось снова, напоследок проследив путь бедренной артерии от колена к паху.  
Рафен осторожно попытался покрутить запястьями, однако щупальца держали крепко. Он дернул рукой со всей силы, на разрыв напрягая мышцы, но и это не помогло — запястье прострелила резкая боль, а живые путы даже не дрогнули.  
С каждой секундой щупалец на нем становилось все больше. Они терлись о его обнаженное теперь тело, свивались и развивались вокруг него, гладили, щекотали, оставляли скользкие следы. Одно очертило концом позвоночник, подобравшись к самому копчику, еще одно протиснулось между ног, погладило член. Рафен с ужасом почувствовал, что тело отзывается на эту примитивную ласку — и щупальце тут же удвоило усилия.  
Он рванулся еще и еще раз, ощущая, как к горлу подступает предательская паника. Беспомощность, полная открытость угнетали и одновременно странным образом возбуждали.  
Узкое, юркое щупальце коснулось губ, мазнуло по щеке. Рафен судорожно вдохнул, пытаясь совладать с собой, изо всех сил, выворачивая плечи, дернулся вперед…

И открыл глаза.  
Потолок обители Старшего Библиария все так же терялся где-то далеко во тьме; сам Мефистон сидел рядом, на краю саркофага, вперив невидящий взор куда-то вдаль. Должно быть, почувствовав, что Рафен проснулся, он перевел взгляд на него. Его массивная фигура осталась неподвижной, но Рафен ощутил прохладное прикосновение ко лбу. Язычки пси-пламени в расширенных зрачках Мефистона чуть дрогнули и погасли.  
— Жуткий кошмар, — произнес он, и в его тоне Рафену почудились сочувственные нотки. — Хотя я, кажется, знаю, что его вызвало. — И, не дожидаясь, пока Рафен спросит, он пояснил: — Там, на искаженной варпом планете, все было насквозь пропитано пси-эманациями самого нечестивого рода. Ты пробыл там слишком долго. Это не могло не вызвать… последствия.  
— Я тронут варпом? — Рафен приподнялся на локте, в волнении закусил губу. — Насколько далеко все зашло? У меня еще есть шанс?..  
По бледным губам Мефистона скользнула улыбка.  
— Тише, тише, — успокаивающе произнес он. — Все не так страшно, как ты уже успел себе навоображать. Да, варп коснулся твоей души, но она пострадала не сильнее, чем у всех, кто сражался с темным колдовством и победил. А эти сны… — он неопределенно повел ладонью. — Однажды они сойдут на нет.  
— Лучше бы побыстрее, — вздохнул Рафен, откидываясь обратно на подушку. Его все еще немного потряхивало после кошмара, но слова Мефистона внушали надежду. — Еще пара недель, и мне придется попросить в апотекарионе стимуляторы.  
— Есть один способ ускорить их исчезновение, — Мефистон склонил голову к плечу, наблюдая за ним. Рафен почувствовал, как прохладное прикосновение перемещается со лба на скулу, скользит вниз по щеке, обводит линию челюсти. — Создать еще одно воспоминание — похожее, но более свежее и яркое, которое вытеснит старый кошмар. Но, боюсь, тебе это не понравится.  
Прикосновение пропало. Прежде, чем сообразить, что делает, Рафен потянулся за ним, пытаясь продлить ощущения — и покраснел, увидев, как Мефистон выразительно приподнимает бровь.  
— А может, я неправильно прочитал твою реакцию, — заметил тот словно бы невзначай, наклоняясь ближе.  
— Милорд, я не совсем… — начал было Рафен, но лицо Мефистона внезапно оказалось так близко, слишком близко…  
Его поцелуй на вкус отдавал медью и пряностями. Потеряться в ощущениях оказалось настолько легко, что Рафен не сразу заметил, как нижнюю губу обожгло — и тут же Мефистон, словно извиняясь, прошелся по ранке языком.  
— Глупости, — произнес он, отстраняясь и слизывая с губ кровь. — Все ты прекрасно понимаешь, Рафен.  
— Да, милорд, — выдохнул тот. Оба сердца отбивали неровный, быстрый ритм, голова кружилась, как после долгой задержки дыхания.  
— Еще раз назовешь меня милордом, и ничего не будет.  
Его настоящее прикосновение было таким же прохладным, как и фантомное — а еще удивительно ласковым. Кончики пальцев провели по щеке, спустились по шее, прослеживая сонную артерию… Рафен замер, забыв, как дышать. Он до сих пор не верил, что все это происходило на самом деле — слишком уж реальность походила на счастливый сон.  
Впрочем, рассудил он, если это сон, то во сне можно позволить себе все.  
Золотая прядь упала ему на лицо, и Рафен благоговейно прикоснулся к ней, пропустил сквозь пальцы, осторожно заправил за ухо, погладив выступающую скулу. На ощупь Мефистон казался более чем реальным, но Рафен решил подумать об этом как-нибудь потом.  
Он опять тонул — в неверном свете свечей, сыром воздухе и почти невесомых касаниях — только на этот раз ему совершенно не хотелось сопротивляться. В какой-то момент он понял, что Мефистон рядом с ним полностью обнажен, и это осознание сдвинуло какую-то границу в его разуме. Прикосновение кожи к коже казалось святотатством — и в то же время самым благословенным деянием из всех возможных.  
Мефистон был больше — значительно больше, во всех местах. К щекам прилил жар, но Рафен понадеялся, что в полутьме этого не видно. Тихий смешок обжег ухо — ну да, наивно было думать, будто от псайкера можно что-то скрыть — и прохладная ладонь накрыла его руку, повела, помогая обхватить оба ствола, задала мучительно правильный ритм.  
Волны жара накатывали, проникали под кожу, доставали до самого нутра и откатывались обратно. Зрение помутилось; единственное, что Рафен мог видеть сейчас — точеные черты лица Мефистона, искаженные удовольствием, и ореол золотистых волос вокруг. Воздух между ними раскалился добела, и с каждым вдохом, с каждым движением пальцев на члене Рафен чувствовал, как нарастает глубоко внутри огненный ком. Балансируя на грани оргазма, он отчаянным движением приник в поцелуе-укусе к изгибу шеи Мефистона и губами ощутил, как прокатывается по его горлу довольный раскатистый стон.  
Кончая, он почувствовал на границе восприятия отголосок чужого удовольствия, будто на несколько мгновений ему позволили побыть в двух разумах одновременно.  
— А теперь спи, — властно приказал Мефистон. В его потемневших глазах всколыхнулись искры психического пламени, и Рафен почувствовал, как его снова утягивает на глубину, в сон без сновидений.

Во второй раз он проснулся, когда по его внутренним часам время приближалось к подъему. Бледные лучи солнца, пробивавшиеся в маленькое, больше похожее на бойницу окно под потолком, слабо освещали покои. Рафен огляделся: Мефистон, одетый, как обычно, в робу Старшего Библиария, сидел за рабочим столом и что-то быстро набирал на одном из датападов. Вокруг него своеобразным фамилиаром кружился окованный медью ксеносский череп, переделанный под светильник.  
— Доброе утро, — произнес Мефистон, не оборачиваясь. — На этот раз, надеюсь, действительно доброе.  
Рафен кивнул, затем, спохватившись, что его не видят, торопливо произнес:  
— Да, милорд, доброе. Спасибо, — и едва не прикусил язык, вспомнив вчерашнее.  
“Еще раз назовешь меня милордом”, — всплыло в памяти так ярко, словно Мефистон произнес это только что.  
Но сидевший за столом Мефистон, в отличие от Мефистона из воспоминаний, по всей видимости, не имел ничего против официального обращения. Он только кивнул и вновь обратил свое внимание на датапад.  
Рафен сел, опираясь на подушку, потер лицо. В голове царила полнейшая сумятица.  
“Если это было на самом деле, должны были остаться следы, — рассуждал он про себя. — Не на теле, конечно, — все синяки и ранки от зубов уже давно зажили бы — но сбитые, испачканные простыни, одежда...”  
Он оглядел себя: спальная сорочка на нем выглядела свежей, как будто только что присланной из орденской прачечной. На постели тоже не было видно следов вчерашних развлечений. Ведь не могли же слуги поменять белье и одежду прямо под ним, пока он спал?  
Или могли?.. Будучи погруженным в колдовской сон, он, пожалуй, умудрился бы не заметить и падение на Ваал обеих лун.  
Рафен вздохнул и еще раз с силой потер лицо. Все это было слишком сложно для его простого сержантского разума. К тому же, что бы там ни случилось, выходных ему никто не давал, так что надо было вставать и как можно скорее приводить себя в порядок.  
— Ваша одежда в шкафу, сержант, — словно бы прочитав его мысли, произнес Мефистон.  
Торопливо одеваясь, Рафен украдкой посматривал на него, ища хоть какой-то намек, малейшую подсказку. Было или не было? А может, его разум поврежден варпом сильнее, чем думает Старший Библиарий?  
Уже собираясь уходить, Рафен приблизился к Мефистону и собрал в кулак всю свою решимость.  
— Милорд, я хотел сказать… — начал он. Мефистон оторвался от работы и с интересом взглянул на него, чуть приподняв бровь. — Благодарю вас за помощь! Это было очень… — он замялся, подбирая слова.  
“В конце концов, худшее, что меня ждет — испепеление на месте, — философски подумал он. — Ну или он обольет меня презрением и выставит, но я хотя бы буду знать точно, что было, а чего не было”.  
Набрав побольше воздуха, словно опять ныряя в темный океан, он наклонился и поцеловал бледные, тонкие губы, по очереди мягко обводя их кончиком языка.  
Тяжелая рука на затылке не дала ему двинуться с места. У поцелуя оказался до боли знакомый вкус, и Рафен снова почувствовал, как кружится голова, уходит пол из-под ног. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем Мефистон отстранился, с довольной улыбкой облизывая припухшие губы.  
— Выяснил? — спросил он коротко с едва уловимыми нотками иронии в голосе.  
Рафен кивнул. В голове воцарилась приятная гулкая пустота, не тревожимая больше никакими загадками и противоречиями.  
— Спасибо! — еще раз с чувством произнес он.  
— Не стоит, — Мефистон покачал головой. — Если снова будут мучить кошмары — ты знаешь, к кому идти.  
В его улыбке Рафену почудилось что-то хищное, но это было уже совершенно несущественно.  



End file.
